Mine
by Violet Eclipse 1314
Summary: One-shot song-fic for Luke and Angela/Akari to the song Mine by Taylor Swift.    I STILL SUCK AT SUMMARIES!


I wrote this a long time ago, so it's officially the first one-shot I've ever made. Song-fic I made for the longest shipping I've supported: Luke and Angela/Akari. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, Luke would be in them all. ^-^

Mine

A blue haired boy was standing in front of a house which, by the looks of it, belonged to a farmer. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A girl with short, light brown hair answered the door and looked throughly surprised. She blushed lightly and asked, "Luke? What are you doing here?"

Luke blushed and said, "Well, Angela, I wanted to know if you would like to go to Renee's party with me?"

Angela blushed deeper and stuttered, "S-sure. I'd love to!"

Luke jumped up happily. He lifted Angela off her feet and spun her around. "Luke! Luke, put me down!" Angela said between giggles. Luke set a very dizzy Angela on the ground and said, "I'll see you later, Ange!"

Angela watched her boyfriend skip away happily and smiled... Until she saw all of the weeds she needed to pull from her yard. She sighed and got to work.

Later that evening, Angela walked with Luke to Renee's party. It looked like they were the last people to arrive. They felt pretty embarrassed about being late, though they didn't have time to say sorry because the party started.

"Okay, every 10 minutes, a spotlight will land on someone here. If it's you, you have to sing a song about the one you love, or you'll have to leave the party." Renee said evilly.

_'Man, I didn't know that Renee had a dark side.'_

"First up is..." The spot light moved around the room until it landed on Angela. "... Angela, come on up here."

Angela blushed fiercely and took the microphone from Renee. "This is for Luke." Angela said and looked down. Everyone in the room turned to look at, now blushing but happy, Luke. When the music started, Luke immediately recognized the song_. _It was the song that Angela would sing to Luke and only Luke.

_ah ah ah _

_ah ah ah_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables._

_Left a small town never looked back._

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin',_

_wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

Everyone in the room was mesmerized by Angela's beautiful singing voice. She drew her strength from Luke, who she never took her eyes off of.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch._

_The moment I can see it, yes yes,_

_I can see it now._

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,_

_you put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_and there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded._

_You say, "We'll never make my parents mistakes."_

_But we've got bills to pay._

_We've got nothing figured out,_

_and when it was herd to take, yes yes,_

_this is what I thought about:_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,_

_you put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Woah oh oh_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_'cause everything was slipping right out of our hands._

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

_Braised myself for the good-bye, 'cause that's all I've ever known._

_And you took me by surprise, you said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water,_

_and every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter._

_She is the best thing, that's ever been mine."_

_(Hold on)_

_Make it last_

_(Hold on)_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on)_

_Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on)_

_Gonna make it now_

_(Hold on)_

_I can see it_

_(Yeah yeah)_

_I can see it now._

As soon as Angela finished singing, everyone at the party erupted into applause. Angela blushed and walked over to Luke. She didn't hesitate saying, "I love you."

Luke's eyes shone with happiness and looked Angela right in the eye. "I love you, too." Luke lifted Angela's head and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Everyone in the room went, "Aww!" and Luke and Angela didn't care. They had both told the love of their lives how they felt. All they needed, were each other.

Well, I'm out. Peace. R&R


End file.
